Weapon's Remedy
by Erythrina Cristagalli
Summary: Slight AU. Post rebellion. Rolo remained as Lamperouge, but he never could see himself as human. One chance; C.C. demanded it from Lelouch. In peaceful world, did a weapon's life have meant? Would he find his own peaceful place?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, obviously.

I tried to use 'proofing error' in my MS Word to check my English. I hope it make my work more understand-able. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 01

"Lelouch, give me Rolo."

The raven haired boy sighed and turned to face the green haired witch who strolled casually into his room. Although now they had separate room, she still spent almost of her day in his room.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously. It didn't mean that he cared for that assassin boy. But, that imposter-brother of his still was an assassin. And that Grey Witch still was a witch. Hence, he would be damned if he let whatever the said witch asked the said assassin-boy to do ended up destroying his hard works to gain a peaceful world.

The ever young witch sat on edge of his bed and bent her knees to her chest.

"Well?" He pressed more.

"I don't feel like to kill anybody, Lelouch. It isn't about that." She put her chin on her knee. Her eyes lazily lay on her nails feet. Lelouch raised one of his eyebrows in disbelieves. After all, Rolo's only skill was to kill.

"After he accepted his last mission, which was related to you, he remained lives as a Lamperough. Yet, you never consider him as what he want—your brother." She said matter-of-fact-ly.

He scoffed, "C.C., he tried to steal Nunnally's place. He's an imposter." As she stayed impassive, he continued, "So, you want him be back to The Order? He won't want that. Even if you hope that he think of The Order as family, he never. He's a cold-blooded murder."

"I know that much. But as I have resumed my position as The Order of Geass' leader, I have tried humanized those children after what V.V. and Charles raised them to be." She lifted her gaze at his amethyst eyes. She knew he had to acknowledge that; her atonement. After all, once a while, she let him read her reports.

"I want a chance; for him. One chance is enough for us even if it was too much for you. And it isn't a request." Her golden orbs pierced through him. He knew how stubborn she could be if she already decided on something. He better complied on her wish or she won't bother to tell him anything about her plans and decisions—which would leave him in a fragile blind spot.

"Fine."_ For now._ He grunted. Because he didn't like the idea of having the witch be near by the Time Reaper. And how she said 'us' to refer to Rolo and her by excluding him was making him felt sick.

-o-o-o-

Subject: Rolo Lamperough; Time of execute: every Saturday once a week; Mission: to have fun; Rules: 1. No killing; 2. No geass; 3. No Lelouch; Target: variously changed every week;

-o-o-o-

_June, 2018 a.t.b._

Salty breeze grazed his smooth ivory skin as a bright view of seashore got into his sight. He stared weary at the crowded coast while his companion drove her red cap-opened sport car in almost full speed—he ignored how she could manage did that on this busy road.

He was annoyed. After eight straight weekends got be dragged from his beloved brother, moreover, in those eight weeks that pseudo-sweet, fake-innocent little sister could stick on his precious Nii-san like a leech, made him beyond super-ultra-very annoyed. It wasn't fair at all.

He would never complain on his missions. In fact, he would accept whatever kind of mission because it was how he raised, how he was taught for life. Furthermore, it was a direct order from The Order's leader. If only his mission did make sense. If only the leader wasn't a green-haired weirdo girl! And if only the little sister girl didn't has his entire brother's time while he spent his time on a silly mission!

Yet, he stuck in this mission. He couldn't ask his brother to stop that witch—Lelouch just laughed at his mission's description as he believed that he only joked. He couldn't run away—she could find him _any_where he hid, damn Code power!

The last time he tried to escape from this mission, she made him passed out and left him alone in a middle of nowhere—without any accommodation nor equipment to go home, not even his wallet and ID card—just him and the clothes he wore. He got a boy helped him to get home. At worst, that said boy made a move on him and decided to move to Ashford Academy.

"Okay. Get out!" Her firm voice woke him up from his thought. He turned around and saw his green haired companion pulled her sun-glasses from her face. They already parked at roadside of their destination coast spot.

"You will not come with me?" He asked almost impassively. She usually dropped him with at least one of Student Council's members—but never with Lelouch or Nunnally—or accompanied him, except one day, the day he met with that stalker guy! But, it seemed his tone wasn't quite impassive.

"Ara, you won't be such a baby-boy just because one stalker, will you?" A teasing smirk played on her lips.

That settled it! He swore that the girl before him was an evil-witch incarnation. No, wait; she _was_ an evil-witch. After all, she was his Demon-brother's witch.

Rolo moved out of her car and walked away. But, before she was out of his hearing range, she said,

"Nunnally get a girls' day with Alice and her other friends." Rolo turned around. She moved out of her car and took two bags and a beach-sunshade from baggage—Thankfully, it seemed she would come with him. Well, at least, now neither Nunnaly could spend this day with his brother. At least, today was fair.

Before he could suggest them to go back to accompanied a lonely-Lelouch, she added, "And Lelouch get a date."

"I guessed he has stopped dating." Rolo frown. He matched their steps as she was beside him. She shoved one bag to him while grinning at his remark.

"He still has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, he has a girl—Shirley; a friend—Kallen; and a wife—Kaguya. I though Shirley didn't like Nii-san as womanizer—she even claimed it in public. Kallen have too much pride to accept her feeling about Nii-san while Lord Weinberg openly make a move on her—Nii-san leave her on her own. And Nii-san acted all business or brotherly toward Kaguya—after all, their political marriage is _your_ idea. Finally, you are here, with me, unless you forget about rule number 3 of my mission."

Any expression evaporated on her face by his implied-suggestion about Lelouch and her relationship. "Lelouch and I; we are just accomplice. No more, no less. He's with Shirley. So, no, we don't forget about our rule."

On this mission, he had to do, observe and be involved in many things while having fun. C.C. would be watching him, so he couldn't lie to her in their evaluation at the end of the day. If he didn't seem to be have fun, contrary acted reserved and detached or pretended to have fun, she would make him re-do this mission in the next day—which became his new habit, spending two day in a row without Lelouch.

It seemed that this mission would end if, and if only, he truly have fun without break any rule. Easy job if he could get his brother by his side. But, that meant breaking rule number 3. Well, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun at all without his brother. He _could_. But it wouldn't be truly.

After he met Lelouch, he realized just how lonely and isolated he had been. Lelouch was the only one who truly cared about him, hence became his whole world. Therefore, truly having fun without him became impossible. That's why he thought it was meaningless mission and no more than for C.C.'s personal amusement.

At the other side, as result of this mission, he recently could act less reserved and detached on mission even though he couldn't do that off mission. But, do observing had become his new second-nature. Hence, he naturally observed how his brother interacted with those four ladies, and then he found his brother relation with C.C. as the most confusing one.

They ignored and acted indifferent toward each other almost all the time. But sometimes, they could acted all compatible, caring, understanding and supporting toward each other—unconsciously, as if they were a long married couple—even in public. When someone seriously suggested them as item, his brother would overreact-ly deny. While C.C. would shot a piercing icy glance which could kill the said someone—what she would say then were worse story.

So, Rolo knew better than pushed that subject on the witch.

"Okay, whatever." He said as they resumed their walk.

As they found a nice spot, they opened and implanted their sunshade, then spread out their towel. Rolo changed his clothes first when she watch over their belongings, then C.C. got her chance. After used sunblock, she laid back on her towel while reading her report and commanding Rolo to try surfing. As in previous Saturday, he complied with her command.

-o-o-o-

AN/: Another fic of CG. Heh, sometime I think that I really tended to go againts mainstream. But I love Rolo as much as I love Llyod and Mao. I 'm really strange, aren't I?

Oh well, I intend to write a sister fic to this, which C.C. would be the lead heroin-err, but witch wasn't a heroin-and its setting was years after this fic ended.

Btw, chapter 02 will introduce our heroin and some scene between Lelouch and C.C.

Hope you like it.

Sincerely,

E.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Should I do this in every chapter? Obviously, Code Geass isn't mine.

Please enjoy it.

**The Weapon's Remedy**

Main Pairing: Rolo X OC

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Slight AU. Post rebellion. Rolo remained as Lamperouge, but he never could see himself as human. One chance. C.C. demanded it from Lelouch. In peacefull world, did a weapon's life has meant? Would he find his own peacefull place?

Chapter 02

It was a hot, crowded, busy summer holiday on beach for a first-year senior high school student, Watase Sumire. She was really glad that finally, Japan could claimed their freedom half of year ago and joined UFN, so that she could peacefully resumed her education—all thanks to Zero and The Order of Black Knight.

She didn't know the detail reasons, but after UFN and Britannia Imperium had a thin-ice-layer kind of truce for whole two month, the two big nation made peace six weeks ago. Right now, the world was relatively in peace.

That's why her recent worriness wasn't about peace or war, but about a problem on her hands. She was grinning wryly at her sexy waitress-uniform of her first part-time job. A two-piece pink bikini and a frilly apron. When she wore her apron, she would be seemed to wear _nothing_ underneath.

Under Britannia or not, she knew that waitresses were usually used as costumer-catcher with an eye-catching cute or sexy uniform. But, it was too much. If she didn't need much money for her father's rehabilitation on Refrain and her school fees, she wouldn't do this job.

She sighed. She would be _truly very_ lucky if she wasn't ended get herself harassed. But, she still used her uniform.

"Sumi-chan, hurry up and get out! It's already lunch time!" A shout passed through the dressing room's door from kitchen.

"Okay, okay!" she shouted back as she pulled up her long mahogany hair in a tall ponytail. On the edge of her sight, she saw a beach warp. She immediately swooped it and gratefully warped it around her hips.

As she entered her 'battle field', she wore her brightest bussiness-smile and do her job. She escorted costumer to their table, took order, delivered their order, cleaned their seat after they left and back to her initial serving-job circle.

In pass noon, when her stall get less busy, an interesting teenage boy entered her stall. He seemed in same age as her. He strolled reservedly toward the counter to order. She couldn't comprehend why other people didn't notice him as much as she did. Really,they must be blind.

He had a cute small face with a seemly-edible plum lips which slightly folded down and made her wanted to make it fold upward. Underneath his dark-blue wetsuit, she could see that he had lissom slightly-muscled body with a pair of trained hands and a pair of long legs. His damp pale-brown hair seemed to be in a mess and more curly which make her want to shove her fingers on it. A few of sea water-drop hung on his end-hair, dropping and trailing on his pale milky cheeks and his creamy neck. Over all, he was looked really delicious.

Sumire shook her head while blushing vigorously. She never thought like that about anyone before—describe some one as sweet-yummy-food. But there was she, seriously considered about random costumer's lickable delicate neck. Or how beautiful his slender seemingly-sweet fingers were when it warped around a paper cup of drink.

_No! Stop that, right now!_ She scolded herself. Her strangeness must be because of hot temperature. Weather-girl in morning news said that today would be the hottest day in this summer. It must be because of that. She turned around to resume her work.

But, in fast seconds, she felt someone undid her warp, warped his arm around her waist and grabbed her ass . She jumped in shock and made foods and drinks she carried scattered on floor. As she gasped at her order, the jerk and his friends were simply laugh it off.

They obviously did't get drunk—even though they acted as drunkers. She shot them a vicious glance and bumped his head with her plate. His painful cry made her smile satisfiedly. He let her go and rubbed his head.

"Hey, are you crazy?" he accused. She offered him her best bussiness-smile and replied calmly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mr. Costumer. I thought you lost your balance, then I saw a strange-bug on your head. I guessed you won't appreciate it disturbed you. Can I have my warp back?"

" Do you make fun of us? What bug? I didn't see any bug on my friend's head." His friend stood up angrily and caught her wirst tightly. It seemed they won't give her warp back.

"Yeah, there're no bug. You just make excuse to bump random Brittanian's head. And here I thought that Elevens were decent human who don't hold grudge."

"Where is your manager? We should complain about your manner toward costumer."

Smile was frozen in her face, while she was clenching her fists. Their accusations were too much and too unfair. She almost lost her resist to fly her punch on them. It would feel good.

Then, they started to yell and shout, demanded manager's present. They made other costumer were alarmed. But on top of that, one of them, who gripped her wirst, unintentionally bumped a little girl and barked at her cries.

Oh, who is she kidding?

And punch she did. He stepped back by force as his friend was slack-jawed at her action. They fell in silence.

She grinned inwardly. Well, it did feel good.

-o-o-o-

"Now that she has gone, would you tell me your true reason of being here?" C.C. asked as she saw the ginger-haired girl left their hearing-range.

She had put her reports back in her bag, safe and neat, as she saw the couple approached her some minutes ago. She was making a sand castle beside her towel now.

A teenage brunette boy stood casually beside her. He look at the distant horizone as he replied,

"Shirley want to know what you have done in this two month. She seemed to worried about Rolo."

Accusing worriness. Did it hurt her? Even though it did, who was she to defend herself from such accusation? She was a witch. Witch was evil. Evil didn't has that kind of luxury right. So, she let it slipped. Instead, she smiled playfully.

"It seems, even The Almighty Zero can't say no to his girl's whims?"

Lelouch shot her a—supposedly—killing gaze which—unfortunately—was totally ignored by his target. After a whole one minutes of stubborness, he had to admit that she didn't care of his silent threat. He pinched his brigde nose as he said,

"People spread rumors about the two of you. You attend same year in Ashford, a lot of same classes, and have spent every weekend in this two months together. Rolo is delicate and reserved boy—that's the image he kept as my brother. And you are..." He tried to find a proper word to decribe her. C.C. turned around, stared him as if challenged him.

As he found too much words and couldn't pick just one of it, he shrugged his shoulder in give up. "..you," he resumed. C.C. rose her eyebrowns. She turned back and resumed her work.

"People think that Rolo and I were dating and I used him. Naturally. But you know the truth, you just have to tell her that to stop her worry. Woman loved to be trusted by her man." She suggested.

Lelouch blushed at how she referred him as 'man', or rather some girl's man. The idea of really become someone's boyfriend still felt strange for him. It gave him tingling sensation. He suppressed the sensation as he said,

"I want to, but what can I say about it? I will be ended up have to explain everything about Rolo and the truth about your relationship, about Geass Order. Those are too dangerous. I want her safe."

Silence fell between them. They knew many thing about romance relationship, but just in theory. Both of them lacked of true romance experience in their own life. All they knew was just kept every thing they cared about in safe and away from danger. And Geass Order, in its current state, was still harmfull.

"As he finished this mission, I would stay away from him. Her worry would end." C.C. broke the silence.

"In fact, I doubt this mission would give some thing good to him. His attachment toward me is the only thing ensures us that he's undercontrol."

"Lelouch..."

"C.C., I trust you. You're my accompalice. I trust your advice, your suggestion, your action. But,..."

"No 'but'. If you trust me, ..."

"I don't trust him."

She clenched her fists. Again. Lelouch did that again. Just because he overcame his geass without losing his sanity or being controlled by it, he thought everyone should be able to do that or better die. If they couldn't do either of those, then they were just mere trashes. And he refused to give those 'trashes' a second chance.

She never doubt that he applied that policy on himself—that's why it's hard to make him kept intact after he lost control over his Geass, to make him accepted the second chance she offered.

But, she had seen too much geass-user who was crumbled under geass' power. Many of them were people she truly cared. Among them, Mao was her greatest mistake. She still regreted it untill now. But, it had done. No weeping nor self loathing would do any good for them. In present, she couldn't do anything for them.

In other hand, she still could do something for Rolo and the other geass-users who was still alive. Lelouch was able to overcome it because he ever had happy experience as a normal innocent human boy.

Yet, the boys of The Order never had a normal life. No one of them was innocent. And happiness wasn't someone could give. It was someone could felt only if they let themself to be happy. But she still could tried to give them live as human instead of weapon.

That's the only thing she could do to fulfill her promise with Lelouch. A promise about a peaceful world which would last long enough that she would believe it wasn't a dream or a mere illusion. That's why she resumed her post in The Order and kept Lelouch as far as she could from The Order.

"Rolo is improving. Just stay away from us today." She started to gather their belongings. "And don't let him see you or her. I told him that you have date with her today. He have to forget about you one day in a week," she said coldly.

She left him before she saw Shirley approached them. The girl stared confusedly at her and Lelouch's silent fight. She was angry, that's true. It isn't like her to show one emotion, but now that girl and Lelouch saw a glimpse of her cold-rage. Lelouch changed that part of her. And its realization just made her angry even more.

C.C. ignored her confused look as she dragged her belongings far from the pair. She had work to do. And she wouldn't let a petty emotion or fight deterred her. She had sent Rolo to a little stall in north as she felt Lelouch's present. And now, that's her destination.

Oh, well, it even wasn't able to be called a fight!

* * *

><p>AN: Errm, this is it. I hope it's better than previous chapter. I won't babble further here because I have to go home now.

Chapter 03 will be told in Rolo's POV. After all, he's our lead character here.

Hope you like it.

And please review if you have spare time!

Sincerely,

E.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Hope you enjoy it!

**The Weapon's Remedy**

Main Pairing: Rolo X OC

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Slight AU. Post rebellion. Rolo remained as Lamperouge, but he never could see himself as human. One chance. C.C. demanded it from Lelouch. In peacefull world, did a weapon's life has meant? Would he find his own peacefull place?

Chapter 03

Rolo had intended to ignore the rumpus. Really, some villains and a damsel in distress had nothing to do with him. Even if the villains were seemed like Brittanian nobels and the damsel was Japanese maid, or not. Especially when he had work to do. It wasn't one of his businesses even though the damsel had every standard features of attractive girl. Slender-curvy body, smooth skin, sharp nose, big eyes. It still had nothing to do with him.

Surfing didn't make him felt better about his unwanted-'vacation'. It did make him chilled. No, that wasn't all of truth. He had enjoyed his surf and felt great when he rode big waves. He even enthused when a really big wave engulfed him. And even though his skin was paled and he slightly trembled, he didn't felt too cold.

Then out of blue, the petit green-haired girl came to coastline, waved her hand as she called him. When he asked what was wrong, she said that she wanted a drink. A fresh orange juice of the fartest stall from their spot. _Egois, selfish, tyrant, unreasonable witch!_ But still, he complied her order—she still was The Order's leading light.

Hence, he had to leave this stall. Immediately. So that his ices wouldn't melt before the juice was safely delivered to the witch. He took round way of inner stall to avoid the ruckus and looked pass window.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the witch was on her way toward him. If someone talked about her virtue, it was her patience. Did he leave her really that long? Well, that's her own fault to send him this far.

But, as she was beyond the door, the rumpus became bigger. In few seconds she could see what was happened in the stall.

Uh-oh, no ignorant attitude. He couldn't let her saw his ignorant about the rumpus. Or she would make him re-do his mission tomorrow. So, he put his cup on nearby table and turned around.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen." He said in attemt to be sounded urgent. _Okay, I have their attention now. Next, what would Nii-san do in same situation? No, that would be too Lelouch. C.C. wouldn't like to see that. I have to do something different, something of _my _capabilities._

He strolled toward them and gave them his most friendly and innocent smile. Rolo recognized one of them. He let them closely looked at his harmless appearance.

"What is the matter, Kid?" One of them scoffed at him.

"Lord Aldobourne, I believe we encountered in Lady Strafford's party three years ago, " But Rolo didn't said that he had been there to assassinate a politician. "It's pleasure to meet you again. But it seemed you have a big problem here." He said in a sweet and concern tone.

Recognation dawned on his eyes. "Mr. Haliburton," he acknowledged him.

"We only demand compensation. She hit Drew's head and punched my face. If they didn't compense us, we're going to take it to court." The Lord said angrily.

Rolo was bored inwardly. Excessive measure. As expected of spoilt Britanian nobel. They used to easily get their ways and trampled on other people's hard works. But, world didn't easily work on their side any more.

Despite himself, Rolo smiled sympathetically. "I apologize to make such extravagant assumption. That kind of trouble must be some trivial matter for a big-hearted man like you. I believe we could settle thing properly. But if we need to, how about we talk about it outside or in manager's room?" he suggested.

"Of course," The Lord said proudly at his suggestion.

_Fool_, Rolo's smile wided. It seemed he succesfully loosen his guard. And Lord Aldobourne's friends seemed to either loose their guard.

Rolo took the maid's warp. He gave it to her without really looked at her, then he let the maid and her manager to led them to manager's room.

As he passed his cup, he snached it and gave it to C.C., who was already get in and silently watching the scene. She rose one of her refined eyebrows and stared at him amusedly.

"Stay here," he whispered.

"Rule number one and number two," she simply replied.

"I know common sense. Your warn isn't needed." She gave him approving gaze and said,

"I'll wait for you here," She took seat at nearby vacant table. Rolo gratefully nodded. Then he saw one of The Lord's friends started to drool over C.C. _What a dog!_ He's disgusted by the idiot's attitude. He ushered him while considered to buy a beach warp for C.C.

Currently, she just wore her revealing one-piece and a white blouse—which onlythe fourth button was buttoned—on top of it. Unknow to him, C.C. already had beach warp in her bag—Lelouch bought and forced her to wear it as he saw her in her 'proper' beach-costum and how men and boys reacted to it. She didn't wear it as she didn't like to be ordered around then now because of her annoyance toward its buyer.

-o-o-o-

A few moment later, the group of spoilt bounders was kicked out from back door. He had given them several good punches, jabs and kicks. He even didn't has to pull out his knife to scare them.

"From now on, think twice before you harassed local-maid. They're not Elevens any more, they're Japanese, citizens of free nation. And you should know how seriously this nation take a sexual harassment on their women," Rolo said menancingly.

The men ran off hastily without even gave them a come-back threat. If they have pride as much as they showed, they wouldn't report this trivial problem to police. They would be really ashamed to be defeated by a waif-like seemingly-girly boy as him. And if they really have some brain, even though just as small as a pea, they would take his advice.

"Thank you, Mr. Haliburton," the manager said nervously.

"It's Lamperouge. My name is Rolo Lamperouge." Rolo turned around as he introduced himself.

" But, just now..."

"It was my old name. It is Lamperouge now."

"Oh- ...," he seemed to be confused, but then managed to say, " I'm sorry. I didn't think that way. Thank you very much, Mr. Lamperouge. It's just several months after Japan's liberality. Commoner such us still haven't used to go againts Britanian. We really appreciate your help," he said as he bowed gratefully. Then he realized that his waitress didn't follow his act.

"Sumi-chan, you should thank him." As if she couldn't hear anything, she continuely stared at Rolo with foggy eyes. After several more calls, she blinked as if to shake off some dream's reminiscenes.

Rolo turned to face her, to really take a look at her, which seemed as his greatest mistake that day.

"Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge," she said as her cheeks blushed in shame. In that instant, he felt a warm feeling spread in his chest, which stole air supply in his lungs.

She bowed gracefully to convey her gratitude then stood back regally. As she smile shyly because of her previous improper act, he felt some butterflies began to fly in his stomach. Which was silly, because no one had any live-butterfly in they stomach. But he did felt it. Did he get stomach illness? But, instead of pain, he felt tingles. It confused him.

"It-..." He cleared his throat as he heard his rusty voice—when did he had sore throat? "I meant, it would be better if the uniform didn't too revealing or people like them would think your stall has shady business," he said.

"Of course. I prepared its uniform from previous Britanian stall for Eleven waitress because we short in money. But, I guess, worker's safety is first, isn't it?" the manager scratch his head shamefully. Then one of his waiter called him.

They watched him went in. As the door closed, the girl turned toward him and smiled gratefully. Her lips formed a silent 'thank you'. Her eyes shined in appreciation. Was it black? But Rolo could see a glimps of brown in her eyes as sunlight fell on it occasionaly.

He nodded numbly while saying something he didn't pay attention at, maybe ' you're welcome', 'never mind' or another trivial things.

Then she blinked her black eyelashes. Once. Twice. Did it flutter? But, really, did it matter? He didn't even know if the one fluttered was her eyelashes or his heart? Wait, normally, heart was beating or pumping. Could be someone's heart really fluttering? Did he get some cardiac arythmia?

It seemed she asked him something. But, he didn't get what she said as he's drowned in her eyes. So, he shook his head. Then she smiled again and shook her head. She left him while giggled

Great, now he was sure that he was sick and... probably losing his sanity. He already knew that being far away from his loving Nii-san wouldn't do him any good. And his current state was the witch's fault.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it. My friend said that my English is odd. So, I grateful for you who took her/his time to read my work.

I really need your feed back. Be it critism or your hope for this fic.

Last, Happy Ramadhan! =)

I apologize for all my mistakes, wrong doings, and hurtful statements which intentionaly and unintentionally, I realize or not.

Sincere,

E.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Code Geass. And I'm sorry for the late update.

Chapter 04

"Why we have to stay here? I did only surf and sat around in this stall today. You said I have to do various things in this mission." Rolo mused. He was uncomforted there. Not because he do nothing—he wasn't as action-mania as Suzaku—well, Suzaku was raised as samurai, a knight, a human while he was raised as a weapon, a tool. A tool shouldn't have his own will as a human do, which was okay with him.

Not because he ached to do something. Not at all. He was just too aware of _her_ present. The mahogany-colored hair girl. With her deep-brown eyes, delicate curve, gracious move and polite sweet-voice. It felt like all his senses involuntary tended to gravitate toward her, to pay attention at her, which was crazy.

A lopsided smirk crept on C.C.'s lips, which indicated she was aware of his discomfort. She didn't look at him as she answered, "Then why you don't help out this stall. You can use one of their uniforms. Then you could entice customers or attend them. That would be great help for the girls." _Or one particular girl_, she entertained her own mind.

Rolo frowned at her. The stall's employees were only girls, obviously because they only have waitress 'uniform'. He already had enough sense of insecurity about his masculine appearance—or precisely, his lack of it—without she throbbed to him. She just grinned at his reaction then her eyes lowered at an old magazine. She borrowed it from one corner of the stall. Then Rolo recognized something, no, a familiar group of people.

"C.C.," Rolo was sounded cautioned.

"Um?" She didn't raise her sight from the magazine.

"Wear your beach warp and hat. Hide your hair."

"Why?"

"I see Andreas and his team mates." He slightly moved his body to obscure other view of C.C.

"Andreas, the Code-Bearer Detector? Are you sure?" She didn't peer over Rolo's shoulder. Instead, she leisurely opened her pocket mirror as if she was just going to check her make-up.

Rolo nodded his head. "Ten o'clock-ward. Blue shirt. Sun-glasses. Standing faced north-ward. "

C.C. saw him through her mirror. Andreas had been one of The Order's children. But even so, he was not a geass user. That's why she can't detect his presence. He was a modified human, one of survivor product of V.V.'s human experiment. An experiment which solely purpose was to detect her, to find her, to control her Code. She found out about the experiment from some of researcher in The Order after she took over its' rein.

While she had been in Clovis' possession, some five year ago, Andreas had escaped The Order with other subjects of human experiment. While escaping, they killed the researcher and took along important report about the experiment. She had looked for the remaining report, the least important, to make some clues. But she couldn't find any as it seemed they had burned it. Hence, she had very little information about them. As for now, it seemed they were targeting her. She could make some guess, but she didn't know their exact reason for targeting her.

She gathered her hair under her wide-brim hat.

"We must leave now." Rolo reached out for their luggage.

C.C. shook her head. "I leave. You stay with the luggage. I'll get you back after I shake them off."

"I can be your bodyguard." Rolo suggested. Personally, C.C. was never an important person in his life. For once, she was his target, to be brought back as V.V.'s order. But that was history.

After he knew of his Nii-san's kindness, he was broken and fallen from his assassin persona. He was just too tired, too lonely, while Nii-san was so kind, gentle, and loving toward him. He hesitated between betraying his order and betraying his Nii-san.

Meanwhile, Lelouch, as his older brother, even would endangered his own life for him—his fake-brother. Lelouch said that even if he was not his blood-brother, the moment they live as brother was real. Lelouch said he didn't like how Rolo was in dangerous situation. Lelouch was the first one said that. Lelouch said the peaceful life as Ashford student fits him better than the cruel life as assassin. But, Rolo didn't know how to life, except as a killing machine. That is why Rolo asked Lelouch to promise him. A promise that they would come back to Ashford Academy, together as a pair of siblings. He eventually chose his Nii-san.

As he aided his Nii-san in hiding his rebellion activity, eventually he witnessed to having seen how much important C.C. was for his Nii-san. Having observed her as The Order's leader, he couldn't deny her importance and hard work for the children welfare. He couldn't ignore that just by her presence; she could bring hope and enthusiasm to the researcher. Outsider, people who never lived in The Order of Geass, might saw her as cold-blooded heartless witch. She was definitely selfish, detached, and sometimes cruel. But even so, she was better than V.V. She, at least, treated them as human. She was important for his Nii-san and Geass' Order. And for those reason, he was willing to be her bodyguard. It was part of him as Lelouch's younger brother, part of him as The Order's child.

"You can't assist me without break at least one rule of today's mission. They are more serious than the nobles earlier."

"The more reason you need my help."

"You have to finish your mission."

"Silly mission. I don't even know what to do here. I better play your bodyguard. That way, I at least know what to do. That's how I have been raised. " He said under his breath. _He was raised to kill people. _

At his last statements, C.C. fell silent. For a second, he saw it in her eyes. She had this dissembled sad and lonely kindness in her eyes. It wasn't his first time to see it. Every time she was alone, observing The Order's members, and lowered her guard, when he turned to look at her, he would see the same eyes. But she always covered it again by bleak and impassive facade. And so was this time.

"It is not silly. We will meet again after some hours." She said it with flat toned voice. The contrast was just too ridiculous and sad. At that, Rolo knew that he better not antagonized her and just put some faith in her.

"Nii-san won't like it." He could just hump stubbornly.

"There you go again. Nii-san this and Nii-san that."

"It's not about Nii-san. It's about you." Rolo scoffed. Doing that, he was quite similar with his 'Nii-san'. Even if she wasn't sure of his reason, C.C. knew he was genuinely worried about her.

"I will get help from some members of The Order of Geass."

"Obviously, you should." He nodded. But, he was pouted as his last resort to show his discontent.

"Thank you for being a good boy." She reached out her hand and covered his hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She really meant it. It's not only for his concern, but also for the fact that he just showed concern for other than his Nii-san. She really wanted Lelouch saw and acknowledge it. Rolo _was_ improving.

Rolo blushed and stood up hastily.

"I better go and help this stall," he said. He turned and went to the back of the stall.

_And aside from his assassin persona, he is just a naive inexperience child._ C.C. really wanted to throw those facts to Lelouch's face.

-o-o-o-

"Welcome to our stall!" Rolo said with his sweet and welcoming voice. All business facades. The new costumers blushed at his greeting. It wouldn't be problem if the one blushed just be girls costumer—he would even proud of it. But he didn't need—never ever would need—her boyfriend blush! He secretly shuddered in eeriness. He didn't care if C.C. would tease him about his trauma. She wasn't the one who was courted and stalked by obsessive, over-enthusiastic gay. One of it was already too much for him, he didn't need more.

_Expectedly, it IS not the best decision._ Smiling all the way, he led the couple to their table. Inwardly, he was frowned. Those prevented waitresses forced him out of his wetsuit. He didn't comprehend the important of wearing only his swim-trunk under his 'uniform' a.k.a. apron—except for their amusement. He could felt leering gaze all over his exposed skin. He never felt this exposed before. It drove him crazy with embarrassment.

It wasn't even time for this. Really. His superior was being chased by some unknown modified human. As part of different division of experiment, he never met Andreas and co. He never thought about the other division until C.C. asked him. Well, as compensation of his Geass, he had failed heart. She assumed that he needed modified heart, so she asked him about Andreas. But, V.V. never considered that he needed modified heart. After all, he was just one of expendable weapons.

All over those shameless gazes, his only sanity-rope was the awareness to finish his mission. If he finished his mission without showing any connection to C.C., he could ward off Andreas and co. from himself and his life in Ashford Academy. C.C. and he was agreed to ward them off of Ashford. So, there he was. Playing waiter. Rolo frown again.

"We're ready to order," one of his costumer said. Back to work, he attended his costumer. Speaking of work, he initially intended helping by washing dish, preparing food, throwing trash, or anything else—anything besides wearing that 'uniform'-from-hell!

He took their order to kitchen. He didn't know what evil-soul had possessed him as he decided to help the stall. He should better known than hoping for properly-finishing any work by _that girl_ side. At first, he was pretty sure that it was because his heart-health condition which complicated by his sudden fever—all driven by being far away from his Nii-san. But, he gradually was confirmed that it was because of _that girl_.

Her voice made he slipped and cut his finger or messed a menu—not just once. Every time she entered kitchen, he was so nervous that he dropped dishes. And there wasn't that much trash to keep him far away from _that girl_. Practically, he was useless in the 'front line' and was sent as mediocre 'soldier'.

"Um, _ano_..."Avoice froze him _in_ his track out of kitchen after handing the order to the cook. He cursed his bad luck. _It was_ that girl_!_ He didn't even know how he could identify her voice in such a short time. Anyhow, he wanted to escape; instead, he stayed until she stood before him. He couldn't stop himself from wondering of what she wanted to say to him—or from merely looking at her.

She was fidgeting under his stiff gaze—not his fault, he desperately cooling down the heat that creeping ups his face. She gulped then looked up under her eyelashes. He silently cursed. That girl was so cunning to attack him while he was weak—weak because of Nii-san lack of presence. The only thing he could thank God for was that she—was like other waitresses—currently wore a jacket and beach warp under her apron. Well, he was a man. A man should be able to face any attack in any condition. Hence, he was schooling his expression.

"Yes?" Polite smile painted on his lips. He lured her to tell him about her need immediately. The sooner she finished her business, the better situation for him. Unexpectedly, his gentleman facade was rewarded by a frown. Either way, she seemed more relaxed. She stopped fidgeting and looked directly at his eyes. Then she dragged him to a secluded corner.

"You can drop that fake smile. Nishizaki-nee-san is one kind of nature force. The other _onee-san_s was just too excited to have a pretty boy as a new toy. That's why I'm here. I'm really sorry that I can't stop them." She said. So, it was about his 'uniform'.

A part of him was irritated by her perceptiveness—as how she could see his annoyance beyond his business-mode-on and... Could she see his nervousness through his gentleman facade? Truly, he didn't try to conceal any assassination mission. Still, no one should be able to see through an assassin's mask. Living a peaceful-ordinary life in Ashford surely eroded his masquerade skill. It made him felt insecure.

Yet, most part of him was intrigued as to why she apologized for what she couldn't do. It wasn't as if he expected her help. Nishizaki-san indeed was a force of nature—one kind of Milly Ashford species, if not worse. And he wouldn't imagine a _girl_ would save him—of all people—from a bunch of 'hungry piranhas'.

"Why do you have to apologize?" It seemed his question surprised her for a moment. She was paled as she recollected her memory.

"Well, you see ... Your fight against them was seemed terribly horrible. I saw fallen and broken objects in changing room when I came back from groceries. I almost could see Nishizaki-san's satisfied-smirk without being in location." She was shuddered. "All the time I was shopping groceries, I wish I could be here to distract them from you." She looked up apologetically.

For once, warmth spread in his chest. It was assuring to know there was someone who concerned about him. Someone who was not his family— albeit fake— nor his junior in Geass Order— who looked up to him. The feeling was new and fresh for him. Relaxing and distracting. But, he didn't need those kinds of feelings. He should stayed alert, focused, and on guard to guarantee the successful of his mission. He has known that he was a failed product as geass contractee, that his survival was depended on the successful of his mission. His succeed rate was his only life value. The strange thing was he found the new feeling wasn't annoying. He found it pleasing. It made no sense, so it irritated him. Why was she able to invoke such feeling in him? How could she do that? Who was she to do that to him?

"Who are you?" He can't stop himself from asking aloud. Masking his frown, he keeps his expression cool. But, his voice became too cold.

"Excuse me?" She expectedly frowned over his reaction. He knew it was rude of him—after all her concern about him. But he can't stop himself reacting too strong when it come to her. It was another reason he felt uncomfortable around her. They got into staring contest until she soothed her frown as if exercising her patient.

"As I was introduced earlier, I'm still Watase Sumire, one of this stall waitresses. A Japanese first-year high school student. I'm sorry for my uncalled concern about you. "She was smiling, but her tone stabs his conscience—obviously intentionally. Rolo bit back his apology. Of course he knew who she was. But essentially, beyond her name and her stand she was still a mystery for him. He wouldn't stand back. He had never been stubborn aside from his assignment and about Lelouch. Now, he included her to his list.

"Rolo, my luggage." Blinking, Rolo turn around and find The Witch stands three feet from them. Her casual appearance was breaking the tension. He was so occupied with her that he forgot their earlier circumstance. He seemed still forgot about it. But C.C. disregarded it, and focused on the matter at hand. "It's almost time for us to go back." Sensing his stubbornness, she sent commanding stare at him. He was resisting, but not too long.

"And an apology is on call when you know you should."

"C.C.!"

She fixed him by her unshakable stare. She was his superior, the leader of Geass' Order, and he knew that he was wrong. He almost gave in. But, he wouldn't apologize. Not to a stranger who make his upward down, his inside out. He just couldn't. He instantly avoid her gaze, fully knew he would be punished afterward.

He took C.C.'s luggage then strolled out from the kitchen. Apology, manner, or protocol could just go to hell. He would investigate that girl latter, after he fulfilled his dose of his Nii-san. Surely, if he knew more of her, she wouldn't be such enigma to him. He could be his own self around her. Then he would walk out from her life. Surely.

-o-o-o-

Sumire sat on a bench in a long white corridor. Her surrounding was noisy with nurses, patients, and doctors. But, she was sitting alone and dejected. After her shift was over, she had visited her father. His doctor just informed her that he needs to be moved into a better hospital, maybe some hospital in Tokyo Settlement. She drew another long sigh.

_And how can I do that? How about my school? Where do I live while taking care of him in Tokyo Settlement? How about the money I need for all of that? _She shook her head. Her father was the only family she had now. Her mother had died while giving birth to her. Her father had raised her alone after that, even during hard time while Japan was still Area 11.

He had worked so hard to raise her, to protect her, while hiding his suffering from her. He lost his job, his nationality, stripped from his pride and human right just three years after losing her wife. And he was suffered over all of it. But he was hiding it too long that he couldn't bear it anymore. Thus, he used Refrain. That damned drug! It just needed two months, two damned months, to make her father become a junkie. To destroy every little comfort they had in ghetto.

She closed her eyes. As long as her memory, her father was always so thin that his cheek bones were shown clearly. For more than 13 years he devoted himself for their life. He always smiled kindly toward her. She hated him for hiding all his hardship and about Refrain from her. She hated him because she had to take care of him this past two years. But she couldn't hate him enough to abandon him. After all, he was still her father. Thinking back, she hated it because she couldn't see her father smile at her again. She couldn't cling and act spoiled to her father anymore. She hated it because she simply missed her father.

"Sumi-chan?" A voice called out to her. She raised her eyes to the voice. A familiar figure stood in front of her.

"Hiro-nii," she offered her weary smile as she acknowledged him. By Hiro-nii, his full name was Takayama Hirokazu, but he wasn't her real older brother. He was a kind neighbor she looked up as older brother. About five years ago, he moved into next-door of her family's studio apartment. Since he knew her circumstance, he sympathized with her and helped her.

"I expected to find you here. " He sat by her side.

"Uh-mn" was her only response.

"I asked Yoshino-sensei about Watase-san condition. I hope I didn't cross the line?"

Yoshino-sensei was her father's doctor and Hiro-nii always called her father as Watase-san.

Sumire kept silent. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't mind it."

Hiro-nii didn't say anything for a while, then... "Um, Sumi-chan... you know, I think I know how we could send Watase-san into hospital in Tokyo Settlement."

Sumire frown. "But, I can't depend on you too much. You already help us a lot."

"Well, it's not like I will use my resource for you." Hiro-nii chuckled at her disbelieve gaze. "It appeared that rehabilitating Refrain user was one of the new government policies. We can apply for Watase-san and let them take care of him. Then, we just have to prepare for moving you to a new school and house in Tokyo Settlement."

Sumire considered it. Then she nodded, "It sounds good. I have some saving to rent a small studio in the settlement. I will search for some additional jobs to pay it onward..."

"No, that way you would need to stop going to school. I have a friend who lives in the settlement. You know him too, he just moved in the settlement about three months ago with his sisters and brother. When I tell him about how we live this past two years, he asked us to move with him."

There was just one person of all her relatives and acquaintances who lived in the settlement. She knew him not long after she knew Hiro-nii. He was not a Britannian. He and his three siblings were orphans from Europe. They had moved out of their country to avoid their abusive relatives. But, they had enough status to have chance to raise their wealth. For almost three years, until three months ago, they flew around the world to raise their family status, wealth, etc. Sometimes, she would come and play with his sisters when they stayed in Japan.

"Andreas-nii-san?"

Hiro-nii nodded then grinned. "We agreed to enroll you into Ashford Academy."

"WHAT?! NO! The fees! The student body! The discrimination!"

Hiro-nii clicked his tongue at her retort, "Why not? For a kid, you work too much. Kids just have to go to school, study, and have fun. When you have grown up, you can work as much as you like. Beside, you will enroll as Andreas's half-sister. He would send his sister only to the best school in the country. "

"B-but, I..."

"No 'but'. You can just pay it back by marrying him, you know?" Hiro-nii winked his left eye.

"Hiro-nii! That's not funny!" Sumire punched his shoulder. Andreas-nii-san was handsome, smart, cool, and full of confident, kind and she admired him. He was just six years her senior. But, she never saw him in that way. Neither did Andreas. And both Hiro-nii and she knew it. It was just a bad joke.

"No, seriously, Sumi-chan. You know how we hate to see a kid lost his/her childhood just because there was no adult to take care of them. Maybe, we could overlook another kid, pretending that we didn't see them. But, we know you for more than four year. We can't pretend that we're stranger and ignore you. We already regard you as our sister. So, give in and agree!"

Sumire frown and rejected the idea. She maybe not an adult, but she was not a helpless kid anymore. Well, maybe she was helpless in regard of her father situation. But, she was not a kid at all. They argued back and forth. But, Hiro-nii was serious. After hours of argument,

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" she sighed.

"Nope." Hiro-nii smiled wide. Sumire could only groan as she acknowledged that she only could give in.

-0-0-0-

She heard some familiar voices, they were argued about something. But, she could not identify them. She knew too many people; she had known too many voices over her long meaningless existence. She tried to identify them. She tried to open her eyes and wake up. But her eyes were heavy and her old-scar was burning hot it hurt so much. The pain from her scar pulsed trough all her body. It pounded into her head.

In her half-conscious state, she recognized one voice—A voice from her not-too-distant memories. She tried to call him out, but she could only whisper and stir a little. Fortunately, the person noticed it.

"C.C." the voice called her. At that, she slowly opened her eyes to meet a pair of deep amethyst eyes. She blinked then looked around her. She wasn't in her room in Ashford's dorm. She was in his bedroom, lying in his bed. His little sister sat by her side, facing her with worried expression. His little brother stood behind him with gloomy and dejected expression. She would ask why she was in his room, if she was not so exhausted.

"Rolo, Nunnally, can I have a moment with her?" he said in restricted voice. His little siblings stared at her then reluctantly left them alone.

He stood two feet from her and didn't move. He just stood there and looked at her. He didn't even say anything. It was as if he intended to intimidate her with silent treatment. But it was not. Opposite from his usual graceful and fluid gesture, now his gesture was stiff. It was as if he could snap at any moment.

Well, as how it seemed, Rolo had told him all about Andreas and their little encounter. It was not like she hid it from him. He already knew about Andreas and the experiment he was involved. It was on the report which she occasionally shown him. That's why she didn't quite understand why he was angry. At least to her, he was looked angry but refused to let it out. And that would be bad for his health. So she decided to make he let it out of his system as she tried to sit.

At that, "Don't you dare to move!" he snapped. C.C. froze in her attempt to sit.

"From now on you will stay in this room. You are forbidden to leave this room unless you're with me or you have Kallen or Rolo at your heels." He commanded her.

Ah, so, he was angry about she faced Andreas alone when Rolo and he were around her. But what did he expect she should do? Make Rolo assist her and show Andreas that Rolo still work for Geass' Order? Ask his help, ruin his date, and leave his girlfriend unprotected from Andreas' accomplices? It would only involve unnecessary innocent. And what kind of order was Lelouch spouting? Was he grounding her?

"Don't act as if you're my father. I'm much older than you and I now am fine. What would you tell to other, especially Nunnally and your girlfriend about me staying in your bedroom?" She tried to spell logic for him.

"Have you ever cared about sleeping in my room before? You passed out for two weeks. Two damned weeks, C.C.!" He yelled then paced in front of her.

"You had high fever. You was shivering, mumbling, and sometimes crying in your sleep. You didn't recognize any one. Every now and then, your 'merging of conscious nesses'-power was activated; I have to ward everyone off of you. I dare you to say it was all normal for you. You damn selfish, willful, troublesome witch! "He stopped pacing and faced her, glared at her.

Well, no, it was not normal for her. Even when she was resurrected from her death, she would not have fever. She would feel the pain; she would lose consciousness by the time normal people would already die. Then, the next thing she knew would be she was living and her body was all sore.

If what Lelouch said was true. It was really embarrassing, showing her weakness in front of other like that. Not to mention, it was dangerous. While she was unconscious, she was drifting in her long endless memory, and most of it was not pretty. It was so ugly, atrocious, and cruel. No normal human can see her memory trough 'merging of consciousnesses' and stay normal. They would be too shocked to move, depressed, traumatized. Some of them even went crazy.

Obviously, she troubled him big time. Even in his nag and rant, Lelouch gave her information. That was fortunate, but she expected Lelouch would finish about now. He already shouting and yelling for a long time. But, no, he hadn't finished yet.

"I can't call for doctors because they would be useless. After their failure to protect you, I can't send you to Geass' Order. With your 'merging of conciousnesses' was activated; I can't let anyone to touch you. The only fortunate thing was Rolo brought you here instead of your dorm. For God's sake, there is Anya in your dorm! So, no, you won't leave this room without me." He was panted after exploding his anger. He glared at her.

His face was paler than it usually was and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. He was so obviously exhausted but it didn't stop him from scolding her that long. This was out of his character. Normally, when he was exhausted and she made him angry, he would only glare at her or yelling her name in frustration. It was new to her and she didn't know how to react to this Lelouch. So, she had no other choice than laid back on his bed and stared back at him with her impassive eyes.

After letting all of his anger and frustration out of his system, he felt calmer. She could see he realized his ungentlemanly behavior, yelling and losing control like that. But, he was too stubborn to apologize about it. After all, in his perspective, she needed a good long scolding. So, he only strolled toward her and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"So what was going on? What did he do to you?"

At that question, C.C. closed her eyes as she recalled what was happened that day. She didn't quite understand it herself. She had Andreas followed her after she was separated from Rolo. She was running from him, led him to a place that was quite far away. There was some fight, but it was just normal fight. The fight was so fast that both of them didn't have time to use their special power. Then, she escaped from him. Even so, that was their only direct contact that day. So, C.C. told Lelouch about it.

And about keep staying in his room... Well, when did Lelouch start to be able to confine her? When she felt much better, she could go wherever she wants, whenever she wishes.

AN: / Now, the girls make the boys going crazy. Hwahahahahaha*evil laugh*

I wonder if the boys start to hate my girls ^^; Well, whatever...

So, the conflict begins... who is Andreas? Is he a good guy? Or is he a bad guy? What did he do to C.C.? What is he trying to do? What will this chapter lead to? I have general idea, but he (Andreas) beat it! What a character! *pout*

About Beta Reader... I don't know how you usually get them to help checking your work. So, I still don't have a Beta Reader.

Anyway, you can leave R&R and some suggestion for this story in the box below... I will appreciate it XD

See you in my next work.

Sincerely yours,

E.C.


End file.
